


Seeing Red extended (M!DB/Cicero M!DB/Vilkas)

by Nudebeme



Series: The Artist and Vilkas [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chac’s two lovers cross paths against his will, and he’s forced to leave one behind for the night. (Sex scene with Vilkas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red extended (M!DB/Cicero M!DB/Vilkas)

He should have never brought Cicero to Solitude. Gods what was he  _thinking?_  Yes, Cicero knew he was married, and he knew that the Listener’s  _other_  family lived in this very city. But the day came too soon when his husband and his keeper would cross paths. The world was only so big..

"Chac!" Vilkas called out, his dreadfully familiar voice scared the elf a foot into the air. Cicero was not far behind, flinching to see a Nord man approach them in the city street. "You never said you’d be home so early!" 

Cicero stumbled back, ignored entirely by the imposing man. His eyes watched with a sinking dread as the Listener willingly fell into the arms of the Nord. Chac’s entire body stilled with paranoia as Vilkas kissed him, deep and longingly despite public eye. It was no secret around here, home. 

But Cicero’s ears rang, deafening him from the outside world as he stared at the man who took the Listener from him. His husband, the man he married before he even knew poor Cicero. It shamed the Imperial to see how handsome he was, his chiseled face was practically flawless and painted. He had flowing black hair that now fell about his shoulders, his body broad and imposing. He was truly the spouse of a legendary man. 

"We’ve missed you terribly, love. Alesan might be sick." Cicero had no choice but to watch in silence, seeing the Listener’s other life he dreaded play out before him. Chac was immediately captivated by his husband, even while his other lover watched, sickened. 

"Sick? Did you take him to the apothecary..?" 

Cicero said nothing as he went unintroduced, hiding his tiny self away in the shadow of a building. He felt stupid, unconfident paling in the shadow of Chac’s husband… Of his probably flawless children. Chac’s hands reached up and held the other man’s, his handsome voice drowning away in Cicero’s sorrows. Minutes ticked by.

"By the way, this is Cicero. I’m escorting him through Solitude." It wasn’t a  _lie,_ per se. Cicero was dressed finely, and his pipsqueak stature made the Nord believe he was a helpless noble. The Nord stared him down with husky white eyes, a hint of a sneer on his face. 

"Good day." Vilkas states, aloof. He had better things on his mind now that his husband was home at last, even if it was for a short time. Cicero said nothing, as it was the Listener’s rule in public places. 

"You simply must find the time to come home." The sick Imperial just felt like crying then, knowing he’d see the place where his lover went when time was up with him. Thoughts of the Night Mother flashed before his eyes as he was beckoned to walk with the married pair. His obligation.

Chac’s heart was pounding. He never wanted Cicero to have to see this, but now he had no choice. All he can hope for is that Cicero remembers the promises he made, the ones he won’t break. Hopefully he’s healed enough to look at Chac’s children and find them wonderful, and not a threat. He can only hope….

Chac was a fierce family man. His nerves where shot as he is taken by Vilkas towards his home, with Cicero at their heels. Everything in Chac’s mind told him not to let Cicero come near his children; he just wasn’t ready for that yet. In order for anything to work, he had it set clear in his mind that Cicero cannot be involved with his family. Never. He sweat profusely even in the brisk Autumn air, but Vilkas didn’t notice. His husband’s face was bright with excitement, he was so eager to take his husband home even if it was for a short time.

In that short walk, Chac makes his decision. He couldn’t let Cicero meet his children, they where just too precious for the madman’s eyes. They where within view of his manor before Chac asks Vilkas to stop, Cicero almost bumping into him from behind.

“I’ll meet you at home, I need to discuss something with my friend here.” Vilkas shot him a startled look, and Cicero saw the way a fire blazed in his pale eyes at the mere defiance of Chac. It made him angry.

“Come home soon, dear.” the elf’s husband leaned the distance of their heights and gave him a kiss on the lips, yet his eyes briefly locked with Cicero’s own. His heart leaped up into his throat and it felt like he’d been eyed down by a vicious wolf- why was that? Vilkas only walked a few paces before turning to see Chac with his back turned, talking to the little Imperial.

He could wait.

“Come with me, Cicero. It’s important.” Cicero silently obeyed, glancing back at the elf’s husband once more before following the elf’s hurried steps. They where now walking back towards the front gates of Solitude, and he finally couldn’t help himself.

“Is Cicero not good enough to meet your children?” He asks, bitterness plain on his words. Chac’s heart sunk, and knew the once-Jester must be humiliated for being treated so doglike. Cicero stopped dead in his tracks and Chac had to double back, beckoning him towards the Inn.

“We’ll talk about it inside, now come.” Cicero followed him through the door, the sound of a pleasant tavern at lunchtime filled their ears. Cicero felt an outrage swell up in his heart as he watched the Listener throw money down for a room. Corpulus greeted both the Dragonborn and his fellow Imperial, eyes on Chac’s copious pockets.

“Give him the nicest room you have available, and feed him alright? He’s starving.” Cicero said nothing, it was his rule and he rarely broke it. But instead he felt his heart break, Chac sadly leading his lover up the stairs and towards his room. Chac had used this room many times in the past, bedded several men here.. he felt just awful when he closed the door and locked it, Cicero at his side.

“Now..listen, Cicero. You need to understand something very important right now.”

Cicero stared at him, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. He was angry and it showed, he couldn’t hide it no matter how hard he tried. Chac put his gentle hands on his shoulders, rubbing the fine cloth of his blue coat.

“My family here in Solitude and the family I share with you can never cross paths. This is the way it must be. It’s not because I don’t trust you,” He lied, of course he didn’t trust Cicero. But Pjerlas was merely 4 years old, she was the light of Chac’s life and Vilkas was his moon. If anything ever happened to them because of the Dark Brotherhood, he wouldn’t survive the shame.

“I just can’t allow you there. But this doesn’t change anything, or the way I feel for you.” Chac tipped the sad man’s chin up, and frowned when Cicero did. Cicero still felt ashamed of himself, Chac’s husband was flawless and poor Cicero is just…

“To you, perhaps.” Cicero spat, his voice low and defiant. He had every right to feel angry, and Chac merely sighed in distress “Cicero feels like an animal.”

“Why would you feel such things? Cicero this only is for the safety of my children. I am a father and these things come first, you should understand this.” Curse him, Chac always redirected the blame on Cicero and made him feel stupid. Stupid because he had no choice but to understand, and believe him.

“I want you to have a nice, relaxing night. Eat all you want, have a drink. Just stay up here and read some of these books..”

“When will you come back for me?”

“Tomorrow morning, I promise you.” Chac sounded damnably persuasive, and no matter how much Cicero pouted he knew it wasn’t going to change his mind. Being banned from his home stung, not even being able to meet the children that his lover raised. Did they look like him? He’d never know, and it hurt.

“Cicero understands. He’ll lock himself up in here by your command, Listener.” Cicero about-faced and walked his way into the rented room, crossing his arms and staring at the king sized bed. Chac only followed him, filled with sorrow seeing the way his lover was so clearly offended.

“No you don’t, come here.” Nothing happened for a moment, and Chac repeated himself “come here, my sweet. This is not how I’m going to leave.” He led Cicero to the bed, and they both sat beside each other, Cicero’s arms crossed tight over his chest.

“Listener, what’s the point of this?” He argued, his voice lined with venom.

“I’m making sure you understand a few things!” Chac sounded wounded but defensive, Cicero felt no threat in his words. “I’m not leaving until I’m sure you believe me when I say there’s nothing personal about what I’m doing. Not even Babette will ever meet my children. It’s something that I’m putting my foot down on.”

“Your husband-”

“What about him?”

“He looked like he hates me. Cicero saw a wicked fire in his eyes.”

“No no, he’s always like that. It’s nothing against you.”

“Shouldn’t you be going home to him,  _my Listener_?”

“Listen to me, Cicero. I love you, and I’m not going if you don’t understand that. Don’t you see that my heart is big enough for you? Even though I love others as well?” Cicero understood that, Chac was immensely loving and threw his adoration about recklessly, even Cicero was impressed. Listener used those words so rarely with him, and his heart strained in his chest to hear them once more.

“You love Cicero?” He had to make sure.

“I do, I love you terribly so. And I’ll be back with you tomorrow.” Cicero could just weep at his words, but he held onto them as hard as he could. Chac leaned the distance and planted a kiss on Cicero’s lips, not pulling away for moments. He could have just slapped him, but Cicero was obedient. He had no choice, and kissed him back because it always could be his last one…

“Goodbye, sweet Cicero. And have a good night.” Chac pulled away and took to the door, locking it behind him. Now Cicero was alone, the elf making his way back home to the ones he loved as dearly. Chac couldn’t lower the amount of stress he felt, knowing Cicero was hurt deeply and probably knew he’d be making love to Vilkas tonight.

Cicero lay himself down on the bed, not finding the energy to lift his legs up, his body twisted. He felt a tremendous amount of energy leave him, and he had a right mind to sleep away the horrid feeling he was experiencing right now. He rubbed his arms and shivered, and was thankful for the dull thrum of the bar patrons below him. Silence would have been the death of him at a time like this, when all his emotions threatened to strangle him.

“Foolish Cicero..” He mutters, feeling alone. He thought about the elf’s husband, tall and perfect. Why did the Listener love him so when there was someone like him waiting back home? Nothing made sense to Cicero right now, who just simply lay there until there was a knock at his door.

He silently accepted the food he was served, sitting alone at the room’s table and eating in great discomfort. The food was good, but there was no lifting his spirits today. Silence followed him as the hours dwindled by, day becoming night. He choked down a bottle of mead just to kill time…and threw the silver platter against the wall in a rage.

~

“It was such a pleasant surprise seeing you come home early.” Vilkas prepared himself for sleep, throwing off his expensive tunic while Chac lay on their bed for the first time in a week. They’d spent the entire afternoon together as a family and now it was just one on one time “I was thinking about you all day before we bumped into each other, perhaps it was fate.”

“It must have been, and I’m glad because here we are..” Chac opened his arms and beckoned the Nord to him, his mind heavy but secret well hidden. He had a strong suspicion that Vilkas wanted more from him, he saw it in the way he put out his hip, arms akimbo. That stance he knew well..

“Are you happy to see me?” Vilkas asked, and Chac noticed just now how the smallest wisps of gray appeared at his temple, giving the Nord a roguish charm he couldn’t deny. Chac reached up and ran his thumb down Vilkas’ lips, resting at his chin.

“Oh, you bet. How about a kiss?” Vilkas pressed his smiling mouth into Chac’s, reveling in the comfort of his warmth again. It wasn’t long before Chac pulled the man up onto the bed to rest beside him, Vilkas curling his long legs around the elf. Vilkas’ kisses where soft and sweet, in no mood to rush now that he’s got Chac all to himself. He was never an elf to say no, and Vilkas felt free to let his hands roam his collar, fingers deep in his chest hair.

Chac had to quell the guilt that threatened to choke him when Vilkas’ tongue invited itself into his mouth. The reminiscent feeling of Cicero’s thin lips against his distracted him, before Chac turned them both to lay atop his husband. He’d quell these feelings, because Vilkas is who was before him, and he deserved as much. He took the Nord with a demanding kiss and led their dance along the sheets, Vilkas’ hushed moans tangling with his own.

“I’m all yours” Vilkas confesses, eagerly wrapping his legs around Chac’s waist, and urging his dominant lover on. He was always so feisty, but this time it looks like the elf was going to need more than that to get hard. His guilty mind kept him soft, all the while Vilkas’ coaxing hand snuck underneath his waistband to stroke him to life.

“Get it up, I’m impatient.” Vilkas snarls, Chac was grinding down on his hand, feeling the Nord free him from his open fly. The man beneath him was already hard, smirking at the challenge that’s become of Chac “You must be tired..” He comments, pumping the elf’s limp cock with a rough hand.

“Not  _too_  tired, keep going..” It was starting to work and thank the gods for that, Vilkas was not a man to be denied his need. Chac fucked his husband’s hands with a half masted length, the smolder in Vilkas’ painted eyes stark into his own. Gorgeous. Soon the elf was rock hard and ready. He took Vilkas by the top of his head and squirmed his way up to sit on his chest, both a tangle of arms.

Chac’s cock bobbed against his husband’s lips, and Vilkas ran a hot, pink tongue up the length. The burning in his eyes as he began to pleasure Chac with his mouth simply drowned out the elf’s guilty heart. The Nord sucked him up and down with the same ferocity he held their first time, his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and Chac felt a surge of pleasure course through him. The elf turned to look behind him and was pleased to see Vilkas’ pants tented against his hip. He reached back and freed it, giving his length heavy strokes and feeling Vilkas moan against his cock.

They frolicked on their bed with hushed voices until Chac decided he needed more. “Get on your knees, handsome.” Vilkas pulled away and smiled wolfishly, eagerly rolling onto his stomach once Chac had moved off from him. The elf helped him tug his sleeping pants down his long legs and off entirely until he was nude.

Chac had his hands on Vilkas, tugging him by the hips and muscling his legs apart until he was standing on his knees, back flush to his chest and ass grinding on his cock. The Nord may have been taller but he had his place in this relationship, he felt the elf’s cock at his pucker and he pressed back into him. “Ugh,” He groaned, resting his head back against Chac’s shoulder “Fuck me.” Oh, and it would be Chac’s pleasure. The elf spat into his hand and worked it around his cock, feeling Vilkas flinch when his fingers pressed into his trained entrance.

Vilkas didn’t need to catch his breath, Chac pressed into him and sheathed himself entirely all the while the larger man snarled, pressing back excitedly. Vilkas let out a tremendous groan, reaching his hands back and gripping Chac’s hair to the invading feeling. He selfishly sought more, Chac remaining still while his Nordic lover rolled his hips, did all the work while growing accustomed to him once again.

“Oh, fuck.” He growls, Chac peeked over the length of his pale body and saw his cock jolt, standing firm and untouched while Vilkas sought pleasure. Chac didn’t have to face him this way, part of him thinks he couldn’t keep going if he stared too long into Vilkas’ eyes. He was just so different from Cicero, so unaware of Chac’s guilt towards him.

He quelled those feelings, coming in flashes like the pleasure he felt, now rocking his hips into the Nord’s receptive ass, feeling his legs slapping against Chac’s lap and fingers through his hair. Vilkas turned his face and breathed harshly into Chac’s ear, the heat making him seethe with aggression. Vilkas pushed back with every thrust, holding in his cry when he was hit just right, his cock beginning to drip.

There wasn’t any possible way Vilkas could feel any better than he does right now. Being fucked by Chac made his body go weak, falling to his elbows in defeat with his ass in the air. Chac loomed over him and grunted like a beast, filling Vilkas over and over with him slamming back against each and every thrust.

The guilty elf bit his lip hard and closed his eyes, hoping to gods this haunting feeling will lift from him, trying to fuck away his worries. Long minutes went by where Chac had not faltered once, but there was a growing numbness he felt, and he was anxious he might not be able to come. The more he thought about it the harder it became to keep his pace, Vilkas groaning below him as he took the beating.

“Spread your legs-” Chac ordered, and his husband listened, opening himself up and his lean cock bouncing, so close to coming. Vilkas reached a hand up and steadied himself on the headboard, backing up onto Chac so hard he was seeing stars. “…and cum for me.” He felt Chac’s hand reach around and start to tug at his neglected length, Vilkas moaned loud enough to merit Chac’s quick hushing sound “Just keep it quiet, love.”

He worked his tight fist over Vilkas’ crown, and soon the Nord was a mess of hushed groaning, hands curling into fists at the feeling of his coming orgasm. He praised his lover, and Chac simply praised him back, driving Vilkas over the edge. His husband jolted forward, letting out a strained howl and feeling an orgasm only Chac’s cock could give him. Jets of white landed on their sheets, and the elf simply had to close his eyes before the sight swooned him.

“Gods, love.” Vilkas pants, his body contracting around Chac’s length in the afterglow. The elf stopped briefly, and in that moment he knew he wasn’t going to be getting off tonight. If he had to fake it, so be it.. Chac ferociously pumped into the man as he lay helpless, urging Chac to cum, turning around to see his husband fucking his spent ass. Chac felt on the spot, and began to fake his orgasm, lip drawn between his teeth and a snarl on his breath.

“Give it to me,” Vilkas smiled, feeling pleasure in the aftershocks. He saw Chac cumming then, breathing harshly and stilling his hips. Chac pulled out mere moments later, going soft at a painfully fast pace. Chac crawled up the expanse of Vilkas’ back and kissed his neck, pulling long black hair away from his temple.

“That was wonderful.” Vilkas praised him after the silence, expecting Chac to share the sentiment. The elf only groaned in appreciation, resting his eyes and feeling the Nord curl up tight beside him. Sweat quickly evaporated off their skin, and the pink flush across Vilkas’ cheeks was fading. They where silent for a while, comfortable in their 6 years of friendship.

Vilkas wriggled himself closer to the elf, feeling the heat he wished he could have every night.

“Do you really need to leave tomorrow?”

“I’m sorry, Vilkas.” Chac apologizes, for more than Vilkas could imagine. Chac felt a crippling sadness in that moment, hugging the man he married tightly. He was very sorry for everything he’s done, even for poor Cicero who had to sleep alone tonight.

“I can’t raise our children alone, you need to be home more often.” Vilkas knew when he married the elf that there’d be times where he wouldn’t see each other for quite a time. He was the Dragonborn, but wasn’t he also a father? Vilkas didn’t want to pressure his husband but something needed to be done about this.

“I know, I’ve been putting work ahead of us. I’ll be home to stay soon.”

~

Cicero lay curled in the center of the bed, rolled up tighter than a pillbug. The coldness he felt was all consuming, and he remained there motionless nearly the entire evening. Nothing could get him out of bed tonight, and in his wild heart he develops a brewing anger towards the Listener’s husband. He looked more like a trophy than anything, his jealousy brews knowing that the Listener must be with him now, spending the time Chac promised to Cicero.

He forced himself to sleep, tossing and turning into the night while Chac was on the other side of town. 


End file.
